Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
vocabulo La parolas seguente apare en definis en la disionario, ma no apare mesma: * jenese (su "etnojenese") **si. **Lojical, esta ta es prima un verbo, como "analise" e "sintese" e multe otra parolas simil. Ma me conone no lingua con la verbo "genesize". (Ma la verbo "jenese" ta es bon per tradui "originate, no?) Simon **me no gusta multe la idea de usa "jenese" como un verbo. ma posible, nos debe usa "orijina" como un verbo (e cambia la nom a "orijina" ance)? jorj **Si, "orijina" pare la bon solve. Ma ancora no fada – me vole pensa plu sur lo. Simon **oce. me es ance consernada par "orijinal". esce lo pote es parte de esta familia de parolas? **Lo es ja un parte de lo, no? Lo sinifia "pertinente a la orijin(a)". Simon * Hauaii/Hawaii e hauaian/hawaian – seguente tua comenta sur Alaska, me suposa ce nos prefere la formas con W. Simon **asi es la problem: lo es un stato ma ance un isola. per Alaska, me ia ave la mesma problem: lo es un stato, ma ance un rejion multe grande, como tibet e otras. me espeta tua responde! jorj **Perce la regulas es diferente per statos e nonstatos? Simon **nos ia deside ce nasiones debe es speleda en un modo elefen, ma cualce cosa interna a un nasion es speleda como orijinal. la razona inclui detalias como "mixegan", "pensilvania", "ohaio", "aidaho", etc. engles no es pronunsiada como lo es scriveda (en caso tu no sabe esta :o) otras inclui an la problem de "c" e "g", pronunsiada como "s", "tx" o "ts" e "j" o "dj" (e otra leteras). esce nos debe usa "champagne" o "xampania"? ma posible nos debe reconsidera esta regula **Alora, cual es la problem con "Alaska" e "Hawaii"? Statos de la SUA no es nasiones. La problem aveni sola cuando la nom de un nasion es usada ance per un nom interna – ma en tal situas, la nasion domina e on ta usa probable la spele elefenin per ambos. Simon **ma nos ave otra isolas cual es ofisial parte de un nasion con spele elefenin. e esce nos debe usa la nom per tibet usada par xines? (xizang). jorj ---- Jorj, Brian ave un o du sujestas per tua aproba. Simon posible/posiblia Me vole esplora plu la difere entre "posible" e "posiblia" (e "probable" e "probablia") cual nos ia tanje resente. (La regula asta aora ia es ce un "posible" es un cosa cual pote aveni; "posiblia" es la cualia poseseda par un cosa posible; e simil per "probable" e "probablia".) Ma considera la parolas "debil" e "debilia": seguente nosa regula, nos debe dise "un de la debiles de tal sistemes" (one of the weaknesses of such systems) – ma esta pare sinifia ance "one of the weak ones of such systems" (un de la membros debil de la grupo de tal sistemes). An si nos iniora tal ambiguas (ambiguias?), lo ta pare plu natural (= conformante a la usa en otra linguas european) si nos ta dise "un de la debilias de tal sistemes" en loca. E simil per "nos ia encontra un difisilia", "un silentia longa ia segue sua comenta", "me vide tre posiblias", e otras. En fato, me nota ce nos ave ja "secia" per "drought" en esta modo, an si "drought" es vera un periodo, no un cualia. Cisa la regula vera es ce nos pote usa "-ia" ance cuando nos refere a un situa o state o ata: la "tre probablias" es atas prevideda; la sistem ave "debilias" diversa cual es situas problemosa cual aveni en lo; un periodo seca es un state. "Un seca", "un debil", e espresas simil tende sujesta ce nos refere a un person o cosa individua. Simon *Personal, me acorda. Lo pare multe natural. braien lo depende de la natur de la ajetivo. nos dise "cual es la altia de la construida?" car nos es referente a la estende entre "corta" e "alta". nos no intende refere a un construida alta ante reseta la responde a la demanda. *Esta pare un esemplo de la usa fundal de "-ia", como "belia" e "strania". Ma an lo conteni un problem (un problem diferente): nos refere a la "altia" de construidas multe basa. "Altia" sinifia e'' la cualia de un cosa alta, ''e la mesura de esce un cosa es basa o alta. Simil per "grandia", "longia", e otras. En pratica, lo es rara ce nos persepi esta, car la contesto gida nos direta a la sinifia intendeda. Simon **esta es cual me atenta dise. **A! pardona me. Simon ma si on demanda "cual es la debilia de la construida?", esce la demanda refere a la estende entre "debil" e "forte"? o esce nos vole demanda "cual cosa en la construida es la razona perce la construida es debil", cual nos ia conclui ja ante la demanda. donce, posible lo es plu bon si nos demanda "cual es la debil de la construida?" o, an plu bon, "cual fa ce la construi es debil?" o "cual es la lia debil...?" (pd "the weak link") o alga cosa simil. *Esta pare un plu esemplo de pedantia cual la contesto solve fasil. (E me nota ce si un construida debil ave cualias debil, esta du usas de "debil" difere en sua sinifia. La cualias debil es vera cualias cual fa ce la construida es debil – ma nun desira spele tota sua pensas a esta grado de detalia!) Como un person ci labora en campos de lojica, me senti un batalia en me entre la teoria e la pratica, entre lo cual es lojical coreta e lo cual es fasil usable. Ma la plu de parlores de elefen es (e va es) influeda par sua propre linguas, los no es lojicistes, e los va refere ancora a "probablias" e "debilias", an si nos cria a la venta ce los era. Simon **serta vera. me prefere sempre la pratica. esta problem ta es eliminada si on usa un nom pos la ajetivo: "la espresa ambigua", "la cosa debil", "la aveni probable", en loca de depende sola de "la ambigua", "la debil", "la probable", etc. vera la lingua opera la plu bon si on no atenta constante parla/scrive rapida! *Si, on pote sempre ajunta plu claria par ajunta plu parolas. Ma en multe casos, per esemplo en cantas, o en tuitas, o en notas, o en publicis tecnical, on nesesa un linguaje consisa. La demanda es: cual es la regulas pratical cual governa (o influe) la sinifia de un ajetivo cambiada a un nom? Simon **vera. esta es cual me desira e atenta descrive. lo no pare tro difisil: si on vole indica un cosa con la cualia, on usa la forma simple; si on vole indica un astrata, on usa -ia. tu sujestes? **Ma lo es difisil, an tal. Cuando nos parla de la debilias de un cosa X, estas es cualias de X. X mesma es la debil, la "cosa con la cualia". La problem deveni: esce un cualia es un cosa? Ma nos pote estrae nos de esta pantan filosofial si nos adota tua idea ce "-ia" indica un astrata, car la debilias de la cosa X es consetas astrata, nontocable, e espresable sola par frases. En esta modo, nos pote dise e'' "me previde tre posibles" (un eleje entre tre persones o cosas fisical) ''e "me previde tre posiblias" (un eleje entre tre situas imajinable). Plu simple diseda, me sujesta ce "un debil" refere sempre a un person o cosa fisical. Un macina pote ave "debiles" (partes debil), ma ance "debilias" (cualias debil, ideas debil en sua desinia). Simon **Acel es como me ia pensa sempre sur la usa (per bon o per mal) "me previde tre posibles" "I forsee three options, three concrete things" e "me previde tre posiblias" "I forsee three posibilities, hypothetical situations" e en fato esta du esemplos es tan prosima a lunlotra ce nun va ave un problem. (...me nota ce en la disionario, "debil" como nom ave sola la defini "weakling" e no "weakness", cisa on debe ajunta alga cosa?). An tal, lo cual tu dise en su, me crede, es coreta: la -ia en elefen segue forte la formas -ity, -ia en la linguas romanica cual va es frecuente usada par parlores de elefen an si on no vole lo. braien cual es la fortes e debiles de estas? :o) jorj *Me vide ce nos dise "forte de aira", ma "the military" es "la militaria". Simon **bon esemplo. seguenta la regula cual me sujeste, on debe dise "la militar". e me acorda ce lo pare strana. ma me nota ce, en engles, on usa "militaria" como un ajetivo, e ance per la nom, e no como un nom astrata. serta, "la militar" es coreta en lfn. o "la militares" (pd cosas/persones militar), e "la fortes de aira". **Me ia move "militaria" a "militares". Simon Un plu esemplo per considera: "me dise la veria". Esce lo cual me dise es un cosa vera? Si. Ma lo no es un cosa fisical. Lo es un astrata, e "veria" conveni plu. Simon posible: -ia sinifia un state o cualia (pe "debilia no es un virtua"), o un caso de acel state o cualia (pe "esta es la debilia de esta modo de construi"). posible la modo de indica la sinifia du es par ajunta un article. "jentilia es un virtua" ma "la jentilia de la fem es encantante". *Ance la ajunta de la -s plural indica serta la sinifia du: "debilias de esta modo de construi inclui…" Ma nos debe permete ance frases como "la debilia de la table ia es un surprende", "la fortia de mea mano no sufisi per rompe la baston", etc, cual ave la sinifia prima. Simon **no, los ave la sinifia du! ...de la table, ...de mea mano, etc, sujeste un caso de debilia o fortia, e donce merita sua -ia. **A! me ia malcomprende tu. Si, me acorda aora. En fato, la mesma situa aveni con nomes noncontable (vino / un vino), e (embarasante) me trova ce nos ia descrive ja en la gramatica esata lo cual tu sujesta: "esemplos o casos individua". Simon